1. Field of the Invention
This patent document relates generally to accessories for computer peripherals, such as input devices like mice and trackballs, for example, and more particularly to a dual surface, reversible, ergonomic accessory for computer peripherals that provides improved wrist support.
2. Background of the Related Art
Humans spend an increasing amount of time working with computers that require using peripheral devices such as computer mice or trackpads/touchpads.
However, the vast majority of computer peripherals were not designed with ergonomic use in mind. In some cases, the repeated use of these conventional computer peripherals may result in poor wrist posture, which, combined with prolonged repetitive use can lead to physical discomfort in the wrist, hand or forearm.
According to ergonomics researchers at Cornell University, our wrists are not meant to be positioned horizontally on a flat surface, such as a desktop, for prolonged periods.
The most common poor wrist position when using a computer mouse or trackpad/touchpad is referred to as “full pronation” or “pronated palm down position”, which can create muscular and skeletal strain in the user's wrist and/or arm. The posture is unnatural in two ways: 1) wrist extension and 2) forearm pronation.
Full pronation/palm down is the worst position for your wrist to be in as it can cause increased musculoskeletal discomfort and risk of inflammation.
Users who position their wrists in this manner for prolonged periods may experience intermittent wrist discomfort, such as pins and needles sensations, pain or numbness. In some cases, the design of conventional computer mouse or trackpad peripherals may inadvertently cause the median nerve along the wrist to be compressed, which may result in symptoms of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, a more serious disorder.
Cornell University researchers suggest that, instead of lying flat in a pronated position, the human wrist and forearm should be at an angle somewhere in between the “neutral rotation” (a position your hand would be in when your arms are resting at your sides) and “full pronation” or palm down.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device or method to provide additional ergonomic support to individuals that use computer peripherals for long periods of time.